


Let The Flames Begin

by MistressTitania



Series: Unknown Family Xovers [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: Steve Rogers and Clint Barton stop by the 126 to check on TK Strand after he was shot.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Unknown Family Xovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816312
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For now the title is from a Paramore song but it might change. Tightrope is a song by Janelle Monae that fits what I'm planning for the fic. 
> 
> Timelines? What timelines? Loosely set after Winter Soldier but no Ultron or Civil War. No Thanos, yet. The Avengers know that Coulson is alive. Near the end of season 1 for 9-1-1 Lonestar. And yeah, I'm doing the cliche of making Eddie Diaz the cousin of Carlos Reyes because of Christopher. I'm sorry if anyone comes off to OOC, it really has been a long time since I did a lot of writing so I'm a bit rusty. This has not had a beta go over it.

Mateo looked up from cleaning the truck as two very muscular blonde men walked into the firehouse. They looked vaguely familiar and the shorter of the two was wearing a ridiculous amount of purple. The two men also carried themselves a little like some first responders he knows before he can ask what they need the taller one opens his mouth.

"TYLER KENNEDY STRAND PRESENT YOURSELF AT ONCE! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! AND DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME EITHER CAPTAIN STRAND! WE WILL BE TALKING TOO!" yelling so loud everyone in the firehouse hears the man clearly.

Owen starts laughing at how pale his son got hearing that voice. The rest of the team look so very confused and a little worried wondering if they need to call Officer Reyes for back up. They all go running to see who this loud stranger is that know two of their crew. They watch as Tyler peaks around the corner from the kitchen.

"Um...hi Steve. hi Clint. What brings you to Texas?" asks TK slowly moving closer to the two men who now are apparently named Steve and Clint, appearing to also be from New York. Possibly.

"Hi TK. Glad to see you are in one piece. You aren't the one who is supposed to be getting shot at. I thought we agreed on that a while back?" asked Clint with great amusement. He was only annoyed they had to wait this long to visit their buddy.

"HI!?! That's all you have to say?" growled Steve. "What are we doing in Texas? Are you kidding right now, Strand? We get back from a mission to see a text message from you saying that you had moved to Texas without giving us time to say goodbye. What the fuck?"

"LANGUAGE!" yelled Owen from the kitchen since nobody was pretending to not be enthralled by this conversation.

"FUCK YOU STRAND! Don't think you are getting off easy Mister I Moved States Without Telling Anyone I Have Stage One Cancer!?!" glared Steve in his direction. "Also, you are banned from talking to Stark."

"Wasn't Stark who spilled that detail. It would be your pal Natasha. Take a breath, Steve. He made it okay and is safe now. I'm sorry we missed you before the move." Owen walked into the room and gave the yelling man a hug. "I'm glad you managed to get home safe too."

"Good to see you, Cap. It isn't the same not seeing you guys on scenes. How have you been adjusting?" asked Clint taking a hug from Owen too. 

"We got a dog." piped up TK who still looked ready to run.

"DOG!?! Where!?!" Clint whipped his head around trying to find the furry creature.

"You may distract Clint with a dog but not me, Mister. What is going on, TK?" growled Steve.

Owen whistles for Buttercup. He looks up seeing the team still watching them intently. "Come on down to meet Clint Barton and Steve Rogers. Friends from New York."

Mateo lets out a high pitched squeak. The amusing thing was that Judd did too. Both men realized all at once who exactly had just entered their firehouse. 

"Sir, are you telling me that Captain America and Hawkeye were friends of yours in New York?!" whimpered out Mateo which was when the rest gasped in surprise.

"We ran into them a few times. Particularly Steve and Clint are very bad at not running into burning buildings before the REAL fire fighters show up," arching an eyebrow Owen jokingly glared the two Avengers.

Clint was on the ground cuddling Buttercup repeating what good dog she was over and over. Steve had given up on his disappointed face. He moved over hugging TK careful to avoid the still healing gun shot wound.

"Seriously, TK, I was very worried when I got back and you were gone. Then to be told you were shot and in a coma. We got here as fast as we could. Supervillians aren't very accommodating to our wishes." He was just relieved to see with his own eyes that TK was okay. It was nice to have a friend who wasn't involved with his job directly. He'd started to think of the younger man as family. "What about Alex? I thought you were going to propose?"

Owen winced forgetting he never emailed Steve about that part of the moving. TK paused looking around as his crew came closer before shrugging.

"I did. He told me that he was screwing his spin instructor. Then I went home and od'ed before Dad broke down the door and found me on the ground."

Steve pulled TK in for another hug. "Why didn't you call? JARVIS would have put you through at anytime we are't under actual heavy fire."

"I'll see if Barnes wants to have sniper competition when I get back," growled Clint.

"I didn't want to distract you from saving the world. And Clint, you are not allowed to kill my ex," muttered TK from where Steve was almost smothering him with the hug.

"Shhh, let me use my powers for good."

"I think I'm legally required to say that murder is a bad thing. But as TK's current boyfriend I can't help but want to cheer you on. And sir, if you could let TK breath that would be appreciated, he is looking a little blue there." Carlos was still wearing his uniform as he'd just figured he'd spend his dinner break with his man. Coming into the tail end of the conversation with these two strangers.

"Oops! Sorry, TK." said Steve as he relaxed his hold. "Forget my strength sometimes still. Wait...boyfriend?" Steve focused all his attention on the new man taking his police uniform.

Clint was pouting a bit at being told he wasn't allowed to kill Alex. He went back to petting the dog while keeping a close eye on the cop. He was going to have Stark run a background on the man to make sure he was good enough for the kid. 

"Officer Carlos Reyes at your service." Holding his hand, only slightly surprised at the firm handshake. The man who had been hugging his TK was ridiculous good looking while also being vaguely familiar.

"I'm Steve Rogers and the one cuddling the dog is Clint Barton. Pleasure to meet you Officer Reyes. We are friends of the Strands from New York. It got back to us that TK managed to get shot but work kept us away until now." Steve only put a little strength in the handshake but he could feel TK glaring at him. 

Nodding with a smile Carlos tried to not show the surprise on his face as he was very familir with those names. "Glad you were able to come see TK. He had us really worried there for a while there. And I hate to ask if I could get your autograph Mr Hawkeye then I'd be the coolest cousin on the planet. My little cousin is a huge fan of you. He's had a rough year and that would really cheer him up."

Clint was a little surprised as Steve was generally the one asked for autographs. "Yeah, of course. He a fan of archery?"

"Well..." Carlos looked uncomfortable before sighing. "After SHIELD files got dumped on the internet there was a lot of school yard chatter. My cousin heard that you are mostly deaf in both ears requiring hearing aids but still save the world all the time without any superpowers. My little cousin has cerebral palsy."

Clint stared caught off guard before smiling. "How about we set up video chat with Hawkeye and Captain America along with that autograph?" He knew Steve would agree in a heartbeat since memories of his sick childhood are still very fresh. Clint might not know how he feels about this knew guy dating TK but he won't let a kid down. 

Carlos was surprised but grinned. "That would be fantastic. Like I said it has been a rough year. His Mom died and then he was caught up in that Tsunami that hit Santa Monica Pier. One of his Dad's crew saved him."

Steve felt bad for the kid but he was also still weighing what he thought of Officer Reyes. He'd never liked Alex but kept that to himself because TK seemed so happy. "Yeah, I'd be more the happy to join in the call. He sounds like a very tough kid."

TK had managed to sneak by Steve so he could give Carlos a kiss hello. "Dinner break or are you off?"

Owen motioned for the team again to come closer. Clint looked up them from where he was sitting with Buttercup still and just gave them a small wave. "Hey, promise we don't bite. Just your average superheroes."

Judd snorted at that as they all started to relax a little. They maybe in very different careers but the root was still wanting to help others.

"Yeah, the shine wears off very quickly. Although we did have an agreement I'd stop running into buildings that are on fire without any backup but TK promised not to get shot at anymore in return. Guess I that means I can do what I want again."

"I'll call Bucky," came quickly from TK who was still in Carlos personal space.

"Traitor. Besides he is visiting a friend out of the country right now," pouted Steve. "He might still stop by here at some point. He wasn't happy to hear about you getting shot."

"Wait...are all the Avengers overprotective of TK?" asked Marjan looking forward to something else to tease TK over.

"Not all of them. Just most of them," sighed TK. "Marjan Marwani meet Steve Rogers and Clint Barton. She might have you guys beat with most watched rescues on YouTube. Then we have Paul Strickland, Judd Ryder and our probie Mateo Chavez." The Captain pointed to each of his team who did still look a little shocked. "Lets move this into the kitchen so Carlos doesn't go back on shift hungry. Yes, Clint the dog is allowed in the kitchen so no excuses."

With a few of them grumbling they headed into the kitchen, including Clint ad Buttercup. It made him miss Lucky but the dog was doing well with Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have rushed getting to the phone call a little but I really wanted to write some fluff. I debated having Christopher use Primo instead of Cousin. Thoughts? Also I don't have a ship for Clint yet. Maybe Paul from Lonestar? Open to suggestions.

Everyone got settled with a drink or food at the table. Except Clint who stayed on the floor with Buttercup. 

"Did you really come all the way to Texas just to check on TK?" asked Mateo trying to understand how in the world his teammate became family to superheroes. 

"Yeah, we called in a favor to get the Fantastic Four to be on call for a week because we all needed a break. Unless you know it is truly world ending then I'll fly us back in the quinjet. We needed to see for ourselves his was okay. And make sure y'all were up to watching his back. He can get into some trouble as you've discovered," teased Clint from the floor.

"Pot meet Kettle. I never got into a battle with tracksuit Russian mobsters over a dog," snapped back TK while Steve laughed. 

"I believe as kids would say...You got owned. Burn." Which caused everyone to look at Steve.

"No. No. And no. Who do I need to yell at for trying to teach you modern slang?" growled Owen shaking his head.

"Spider-man and Princess Shuri have both been very helpful. You are free to try to tell them to stop. They didn't listen when Stark tried." Steve Rogers was a little shit but only a handful of people actually knew that. Owen gave up not wanting to argue with actual royalty. 

"Where are you going to stay?" asked TK nudging Carlos to remind to actually eat.

"Being friends with Tony Stark has its perks. He checked us into penthouse suite downtown. We just came straight here though. How is the recovery really going?" asked Steve still looking worried.

"He reopened the stitches initially because he had to jump into save a woman from drowning in few inches of water. But after that he has been taking it easy. We are all taking turns making sure," giving a smile Carlos looked over at his pouting boyfriend.

"Snitch! You are sleeping on the couch."

"Never!"

Steve relaxed a bit more. It had been a very long time since he'd seen TK look this happy. Just then Carlos phone chimed. "Oh, Eddie got back to me already. Apparently given that it is Saturday Chris isn't in school so if you really did want to face time him."

Clint looked at Steve who shrugged. "Sure, might as well do it now. This way I can see what I get to send him."

Carlos opened his mouth but thought against it. So he pressed call amused that Hawkeye had stopped petting Buttercup. He actually got off the floor so Steve and he would be easier to get on camera. It didn't take long for Eddie & Christopher to answer.

"Hey Cousin, what's up? I thought you had a shift today." 

"I'm on my dinner break. But it seems my boyfriend had a couple of visitors who would like to say hello to Christoper." He grinned at the confused expression on both Eddie and Christopher. He turned to camera to where Steve had take to standing in a very Captain America pose. Meanwhile Clint was slouched on the chair sideways. Both men waved. "May I introduce you to Clint Barton and Steve Rogers. Also known as Hawkeye and Captain America."

They heard a yell of excitement from Christopher. Everyone was smiling at the pure joy from the kid. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Hawkeye you are my favorite Avenger." Before Clint could say anything Christopher gathered himself together and quickly started using ASL. Clint gave another laugh before responding in ASL too.

"Kiddo, when did you learn sign language?" asked Carlos shocked.

"Bucky and I have been taking a class together. It is a good thing to know, Cousin. But I'm still a beginner." 

"Don't worry, kiddo. I have handy dandy Stark special hearing aid so go ahead and just talk." Clint was touched the kid was learning ASL. 

"That's really cool. You are my favorite Avenger. You are still a hero even though you are different. And purple is a very cool color. Better then red and gold. Unless you are a Gryffindor," breathlessly Christopher was just so excited. "I'd be in Hufflepuff just like Bucky."

"I keep thinking you mean my buddy when you say the name Bucky," chuckling Steve gave another look at the father, Eddie, who had taken up parade rest automatically.   
That made the little boy laugh before he reached out of frame pulling someone into the frame.

"No, this is my Bucky. He saved me in the Tsunami. He is a hero too. Hawkeye is number three of my favorite heroes after Bucky and Dad." Hearing Christopher say this caused Eddie and Bucky to tear up a little.

"Hey, what about me?" yelled Carlos teasing his cousin.

"Sorry, Hawkeye beats you. He helped save the world. And shoots arrows. That is just much cooler. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" This was just so exciting for Christopher. Nobody was ever going to believe it.

"Sure, kiddo. Go ahead but I might have to say classified. We do have to keep some stuff secret." Clint laughed as Steve elbowed him.

"What is you favorite movie? Favorite animal? Favorite tv show? Favorite candy?"

"You ask some tough questions. My favorite movie is a tie between Brave and Tangled. My favorite animal is dogs, all dogs. My favorite tv show is Dog Cops. And my favorite candy is Kit-Kats. Especially when I can get some of the Japanese flavors," it made Clint's mouth water just thinking about it.

"I'm going to answer too if that's okay?" Steve absolutely charmed by the kid. 

"YES! That would be great too Captain America." Christopher was almost vibrating with excitement. Bucky was so happy for the little guy and was trying not to acknowledge he'd got dragged out to talk with the heroes too. 

"My favorite movies are Disney's Oliver & Company or Star Wars. I'm going to say tied. They are tied. My favorite animal is a raccoon." Steve had to kick Clint when he started laughing. "My favorite TV show right now is Lego Masters. And my favorite candy has to be old fashioned salt water taffy."

"You are such an old man," piped up Clint which started Christopher laughing again.

"Hey, kiddo sorry to interrupt but I have to get back to work but maybe we can do this again?" Carlos looked to the two heroes who nodded. "They are visiting TK for a week."

"OKAY! THANK YOU! You are both so awesome. BYE!" 

The call ended which was perfect timing as an alarm started going off.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always chat with my on Twitter @ scifichick25 Promise I'm nice.
> 
> Made a ship poll for Clint. https://twitter.com/scifichick25/status/1261162138774597632?s=19


End file.
